


Chic-fil-A Quest

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: All Dongwan wanted to do was go to Chic-fil-A.





	Chic-fil-A Quest

Hyesung was having a quiet, peaceful night. For once, the Shinhwa members had been given a break and he found himself able to rest well. On the verge of falling into sweet dreams, the sudden crash that came from his window made him scream out.

He suddenly sat up from his bed, looking terrified as he pulled off his sheets. He was just about ready to run away, only for his eyes to go completely wide. While an expectation of a robber or crazy fan of some sort was going through his head, he saw something different. Instead, he'd gotten a Dongwan that was laying face first on the ground. Not only was it Dongwan, but he was completely nude and only in high heels. "What are you doing here?!" he asked, very much bewildered just by the sight of the other, ready to shout at him more. It was when Dongwan had suddenly turned to him that he paused and frowned though.

"I'm on my way.. to Chic-fil-A," Dongwan said before passing out.

Well, that was what Hyesung thought Dongwan did before he suddenly sat up. "I'm on my way to Chic-fil-A!" he suddenly screamed before standing up, stumbling in those heels. Hyesung ended up having to get out of bed because of that, only in his underwear.

"If you really wanted to go to Chic-fil-A, couldn't you have worn clothes and drove? At least rode a taxi?" Hyesung asked as he quickly moved to his closet, pulling on sweatpants and a hoodie. After he slid those on, he also grabbed a spare pair of pants and a shirt, moving to Dongwan who was leaning against the wall now. "Quick, put these on.."

"You don't understand! I can't!" Dongwan said Hyesung suddenly tried to get pants onto him, bewildered by it. As soon as the pants were on, he slid them back off, continuing to look like a big mess as he suddenly pulled on the doorknob of Hyesung's doorknob. "I have to get to Chic-fil-A!" 

As appalled as Hyesung was at the sight of Dongwan's bare ass, he did feel bad for the guy. All he wanted was to get to Chic-fil-A, right? And it was pretty late, too. He let out a sigh before he suddenly took the other's hand, opening the door to his bedroom and leading him out to the kitchen area. "What about I order some-"

"We can't order over the phone! I need to go there now!" he said, grabbing Hyesung by his hoodie and shaking him intensely. "Please, god!"

"But you won't wear clothes," Hyesung said with a frown but it seemed like Dongwan wouldn't take that for an answer. The shaking just got more intense and, after getting too fed up, he ended up sighing. "Okay. Fine." As soon as the shaking stopped, Hyesung took Dongwan's hand and led him out of his apartment and out into the public. He was praying that Dongwan's naked bitchass self wouldn't get him arrested. He just wanted to get this annoying little cunt to Chic-fil-a.

The closest one was a five minute or so walk away and as they started walking, Hyesung couldn't help but look around so much. It was as if he was in a spy movie. He kept on looking around, too afraid that someone would walk up on him leading Dongwan ahead. Why was the other even like this? Was he drunk? Taking copious amount of illegal drugs? He wasn't sure at all. He wouldn't question the other too, knowing that he would start yellling about how he'd have to get to Chic-fil-A. He didn't want them to get any attention. It didn't take long until they arrived at the front of Chic-fil-a though.

Or at least what was left of it.

Dongwan's eyes went wide as he noticed that not only was it closed, but it looked.. old. Unused. This alone made him fall onto the ground. A loud gasp came from Hyesung as he quickly kneeled down beside the other, but it was too late. Dongwan had already started to turn into ash. He had one last thing to say to Hyesung who was already starting to sob.

"All I wanted to do was to go to Chic-fil-A."

And he was gone.


End file.
